


Homecoming

by andreanna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreanna/pseuds/andreanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stares at Eggsy along the length of his tie and cocks one eyebrow. “I am sure you are aware travel is part of the job description.” Harry pushes his chair away from his desk, all pretense of work dropped.</p><p>“Yes. Well, the timing of this one was a bit shit.” Eggsy says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Um! I'm incredibly nervous to be posting this since it's my first foray into writing. What's the saying? Long time reader, first time poster :D  
> Please let me know what you think! Concrit is always appreciated!

Harry knows when Eggsy has returned from a mission because the first thing he always does is storm into Harry’s office.

“Arthur, I’ve got a bone to pick with you.” Eggsy says and turns from closing the door to approach Harry. “You,” Eggsy says, leaning his hip into Harry’s desk, “keep sending me away. “ Each word is punctuated with a tug of Harry’s tie until it pulls free from his vest.

Harry has taken to substituting a vest in place of his trademark double-breasted jacket since becoming Arthur. Eggsy had displayed his approval the first time he saw Harry sans jacket with a slight uptake in breath and dilated pupils. Harry’s never had a reason to regret Eggsy’s response.

Harry stares at Eggsy along the length of his tie and cocks one eyebrow. “I am sure you are aware travel is part of the job description.” Harry pushes his chair away from his desk, all pretense of work dropped.

Eggsy slides into the space created, bum perching on the desk, likely rumpling Harry’s paperwork. The little shit doesn’t seem to care. Eggsy is already pulling Harry’s chair back in until Eggsy’s knees press into the outside of Harry’s.

“Yes. Well, the timing of this one was a bit shit.” Eggsy says.

“Was it now?” Harry asks as he presses his thumbs into Eggsy’s inguinal ridges, tracing the line of his hips. Harry can smell the rise of Eggsy’s musk and see the disturbed line of Eggsy’s trousers.

“Medical’s had me suppressed since I started training, but I guess me body never forgets its rhythm.” Harry shifts his thumbs downwards, pressing between the muscle groups. Eggsy lets out a gasp. “Always been regular like.”

“And I suppose you’d like me to make up for my ‘shit timing’, as you say?” Harry stands to press the line of his rising erection into Eggsy’s warmth. He ducks his head to breathe into the side of Eggsy’s neck, nosing the sensitive hollow behind his right ear. “How shall I manage?” Harry asks.

Eggsy gives Harry’s tie one last tug before releasing it. “Shut the fuck up.” Eggsy tilts his head until their lips catch. Harry attempts to keep it soft, but Eggsy is having none of it. Eggsy is all teeth and pressure and want.

Harry continues to press into Eggsy until Eggsy’s hips begin to twitch, humping into Harry’s corresponding hardness. Harry shifts his hands to Eggsy’s trouser zipper. Harry finds him bare and already slick with precum. Flushing, Harry pulls away to open his own trousers, pushes his pants down, and releases his own cock and balls. He then pushes forward to realign their cocks sans barriers.

Eggsy whimpers. Harry’s gunpowder and danger scent fills the air between them. Eggsy’s hands rise from the edge of Harry’s desk to clutch at the worn leather straps of Harry’s gun holster. Eggsy pulls Harry close to devour his mouth.

After a long, heated moment, Eggsy pulls away from the kiss with a rush of air. He returns Harry’s gesture from earlier and presses his nose into the side of Harry’s neck, nuzzling his scent gland. He takes a couple deep breaths, moaning low on the exhale. Harry can imagine Eggsy’s expression: eyes scrunched, mouth panting and pained. His boy is so easily overwhelmed.

Eggsy shifts his forehead lower until it just brushes Harry’s collarbone. Eggsy’s focus is drawn down between them where Harry has them pressed together, already slick with precum. Harry can feel how tender the root of his cock, where his knot will engorge, is becoming.

“Enough,” Eggsy says and pushes Harry back with enough force that Harry stumbles back a step, catching the back of his leg on the seat of his chair. Eggsy scrambles up from the desk, pulls down his trousers in one jerking movement, and flips around. He braces himself on his elbows, further rumpling the documents on Harry’s desk. Harry is distracted from his paperwork concerns by the teasing look Eggsy throws over his shoulder. One eyebrow is cocked; his grin is lopsided and challenging. “So, you gonna fuck me or what?”

Harry takes in the sight of Eggsy’s desperation. Lubricant gleams on his inner thighs, but he otherwise completely dressed.

Not one to withstand a challenge, Harry reaches out and spreads Eggsy’s cheeks apart with his thumbs. The movement reveals Eggsy’s glistening hole. Harry’s fingers tense to the point that Eggsy’s skin blanches and Eggsy loses his cocky expression. Eggsy’s neck goes loose and he drops his head down until it hangs between his shoulders. Harry presses closer until the hot length of his cock settles properly into the crease of Eggsy’s arse. Harry eases his hips downwards until the head of his cock catches on Eggsy’s rim. Eggsy lets out a shuddering groan to match Harry’s quick inhale.

Harry bends over Eggsy’s back until he can nose between Eggsy’s shoulder blades. He shifts upwards, reaching the back of Eggsy’s neck where he can take in Eggsy’s fresh scent. Images of grass and chalk and excitement rise behind Harry’s eyes.

“So hungry for my knot,” Harry says. His exhale brushes the fine hairs of Eggsy’s nape. A rush of goosebumps appear beneath his lips.

Eggsy lets out a bitten off whimper, attitude shifting from teasing to lustful. Harry is certain more sounds would have followed if Eggsy had not clenched his jaw shut.

“None of that, luv.” Harry chastises. “I won’t have you keeping your pleasure from me.” Eggsy only huffs out a laugh in response, the joke a familiar one between them.

Harry continues to push and tease Eggsy’s rim. Sometimes Eggsy can easily take him with minimal prep, still loose from previous encounters. It seems that despite the lubricating symptoms of Eggsy’s suppressed heat, time away in Berlin has allowed Eggsy’s body to tighten.

Harry releases one cheek in favor of running finger around the head of his cock, toying with the foreskin, before tracing the wrinkled pucker of Eggsy’s hole. Harry rubs and presses until the tip of his index finger pops in, sliding smoothly to the first knuckle. The rest of Harry’s hand is palming his erection, still blood-hot against Eggsy. The beginnings of Harry’s knot tease the inside of his wrist.

Harry rotates his wrist downward so that his metacarpals brush the underside of his cock. Fingertip down is the best position to stimulate Eggy’s prostate when he is prone. Harry demonstrates his mastery by teasing the edge. Eggsy’s hips jerk and twitch in Harry’s grasp.

“Stop fucking around with me and just fuck me,” Eggsy demands.

Eggsy’s shoulders have lost their initial stability; Eggsy has slumped forward so that his forehead is pressed into the desk’s surface. Eggsy shifts until his chest is flush with the surface, bringing his arms up to clutch at the far edge.

Harry withdraws his hand to give Eggsy’s flank a clever smack. “Manners,” Harry reminds. While the spank is still smarting, Harry thrusts in, seating himself in one long stroke. Eggsy lifts his face from the desk to let out a punched-out groan, breath shaking on the indraw.

“So lovely on my cock, Eggsy,” Harry praises.

Two synchronized breaths later and Harry is sliding smoothly in and out of Eggsy’s body. The goosebumps have been replaced with a fetching blush that extends down Eggsy’s neck; heat rises from his skin.

“I want to see you unsuppressed,” Harry breathes into Eggsy’s neck. “You - are - so - responsive.” Each word is punctuated with inward push.

Harry’s hand shifts to finger the heavy weight of Eggsy’s cock, flushed and plump and damp. Eggsy’s cock pulses a fresh bout of precum at Harry’s words. Eggsy’s breath catches in his chest. Only a reedy whine emerges in response.

Harry stills. “I can’t recall the last time I rendered you so non-verbal,” Harry ponders. His fingers have transitioned from stroking Eggsy’s cock to creating a snug channel.

It takes Eggsy a moment to realize Harry has stopped moving. Eggsy begins shifting restlessly between Harry’s fist and Harry’s cock, dually stimulated, before he recognizes Harry’s challenge.

“I don’t,” Eggsy gasps, “suppose that one time I was gagged,” Eggsy groans, “counts.”

Eggsy turns his head to the side. Harry can make out the flush across his cheeks, slackened lips, and sweat gathering at his hairline.

Harry chuckles, causing Eggsy to whimper and clench down. Harry is distracted from his teasing and finds himself once again thrusting steadily into Eggsy. He releases his hand from Eggsy’s erection in order to reclaim Eggsy’s hip. The firm grasp makes for better leverage as he fucks Eggsy in earnest.

Only the slapping of flesh and panting breaths, occasionally punctuated with a whine or a groan, can be heard for several minutes.

Harry becomes more pressingly aware of his swelling knot. Eggsy keens each time it catches his rim, pressing him wider.

Eggsy also begins to babble. “Yeah, yeah, yeah” and “Need it, Harry” and “Give it to me”. Best yet, Eggsy can’t stop himself from begging, “Need you.” Eggsy’s accent goes thick with slurred words.

Eggsy’s voice rushes over Harry. Eggsy suddenly pushes his chest upwards, startling Harry off his back. He braces himself with one arm in front of him on the desk; the other arm reaches back to clutch at Harry’s buttocks. Eggsy is nearly standing straight, pushed to his tip toes. The new angle shifts Harry so that he slams into Eggsy’s prostate with each stroke.

Harry lowers his head to Eggsy’s shoulder, mouthing at the line where his shirt collar meets his neck. His nose pressing into the sweat gathering there. “I’ll only ‘give it to you’ if you can come untouched. I want to come from my cock alone,” Harry rasps into Eggsy’s nape.

Eggsy freezes and clenches. Harry thrusts hard enough to pop his knot through. Hot jets of come paint Harry’s desk and paperwork in strips. Eggsy finally gathers his breath enough to cry out after several pulses. He then slumps forward, returning to his elbows on the desk.

Harry’s spine goes supple as Eggsy continues to twitch and pant through the aftershocks. Harry is barely able to thrust into the knot-limited distance. When Harry presses a tender kiss to the back of Eggsy’s neck, the goosebumps have returned. Harry’s hips continue their sweet rhythm as his knot continues to swell until he is nearly immobile.

Eggsy’s elbows have collapsed again, leaving Eggsy once again panting into the desktop. Harry fists one hand into Eggsy’s hair, lifting Eggsy’s head enough that he can speak into one ear.

“Good boy.” Harry’s voice has gone thready and wretched. It makes Eggsy shiver. “But I’m not done with you yet,” Harry says. Harry gathers momentum, thrusting harder and pausing at the deepest point. “I think you have another in you.”

Harry forces Eggsy to turn so that he can finally make out his face. Eggsy’s expression is anguished. His mouth is slack and wet; tears have gathered in his lashes.

“Up, my darling boy,” Harry orders and releases Eggsy’s hair. He shifts to gather both hands under Eggsy’s chest. He aids Eggsy’s move upright.

Eggsy pants as he shifts, straightening, and leaving the desk’s surface rumpled with stained paperwork. Harry’s hands skim down Eggsy’s sides, feeling the bulge of concealed guns, kevlar-woven threads, and damp sweat until his palms settle on the desk.

“Legs together,” Harry whispers, already corralling Eggsy into position with his knees. “Brace yourself.”

Eggsy releases the desk’s edge in order to clutch at Harry’s wrists, set to bracket Eggsy’s hips.

The upright position has once again shifted Harry against the edge of Eggsy’s prostate. The head of his cock is buried deeply to tease at the lip of Eggsy’s O-Spot, which proceeds Eggsy’s cervix. Once settled, Harry resumes his hip rolling, starting slow but rapidly picking up speed.

Eggsy releases one wrist and makes to touch himself. “Uh uh,” Harry tsks, catching Eggsy’s hand in his own. He brings their joined hands to Eggsy’s chest, over his pounding heart. Harry continues to pull Eggsy back until his spine is fully arched, the back of his head resting on Harry’s collarbone.

Eggsy rocks his head back and forth, crying out, overwhelmed, and on-edge in the face of Harry’s relentless pace.

Eggsy’s flushed and tear stained face stabs at something deep inside Harry’s chest. He finds himself suddenly curling forward as his abs spasm. He can only gasp as orgasm overcomes him.

When he comes back to himself, he finds that Eggsy has come a second time. This time ejaculate decorates his bespoke jacket instead of Harry’s paperwork. They are seated in-tandem on Harry’s chair. Lucky that. Harry cannot see much of Eggsy’s expression where his face is tucked into the underside of Harry’s jaw, but his body language is languish and sated.

Harry is struck by a sudden flush of pleasure as another pulse of come fills Eggsy. Eggsy only twitches, a slight hitch in breath, in response.

Harry rests his head on Eggsy’s as they both come down, breath slowing and skin cooling. Harry’s knot finally subsides enough for Harry to slip free from the clutch of Eggsy’s body. Pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple, Harry says, “So, have I addressed your grievances to your satisfaction?”

Eggsy opens one weary eye. “Nah. I rather think you’ll have to keep trying.” Eggsy leans forward, straightening his back and shaking out his shoulders. He then lifts himself from Harry. “Made quite the mess,” Eggsy breathes, taking in the state of Harry’s lap, his own jacket, and Harry’s desk.

Eggsy resumes his perch on Harry’s desk, come and slick beginning to drip. Harry chuckles and leans forward to open one drawer. He reaches for a couple moist towelettes, unfolding one and starting on Eggsy’s inner thighs.

“It is curious how you continue to feel your cycle so strongly,” Harry remarks.

Eggsy kicks one leg free from his trousers and props it on the arm of Harry’s chair, granting Harry better access. “Dunno,” Eggsy says. “Always had a strong heat. Never could afford suppressants, so…” Eggsy trails off as Harry delicately cleans Eggsy’s cleft and rim.

Harry is quiet for a moment, concentrating on the curved line of Eggsy’s now soft cock. “Perhaps it might be best to have Medical take a look,” Harry says.

“Yeah. Maybe,” Eggsy says.

Harry feels a surge of disquiet at Eggsy’s easy acquiescence. He keeps his face tilted downwards to better hide his expression; Eggsy knows all his tells by now. Eggsy’s lack of access to care during his childhood has left him avoidant of all medical professionals except under dire circumstances.

“Plus,” Eggsy begins, drawing Harry’s attention upwards once again. Eggsy’s head is tilted to the side, a goofy grin spread across his face. “I gotta head down and tell Merlin I’ve finally convinced you to transition to a paperless system.” Eggsy gestures with his chin to the ruin of Harry’s desk.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Harry straightens and presses a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead before pulling away to redress, setting himself to rights. “Can’t let Merlin think he can control me,” Harry mutters under his breath.

Harry pretends not to hear Eggsy’s stifled laugh. “You’ll be alright getting home, yes?” Harry asks. His hands come up to rest on Eggsy’s shoulders, one thumb brushing against the pronounced line of Eggsy’s jaw. Harry feels more tender towards Eggsy than usual, which is ridiculous considering how affectionate they typically are with one another.

“Yeah, Harry,” Eggsy says, distracted. He is still trying to blot out come from his lapels. “I’ll be fine,” Eggsy says, looking through his lashes up at Harry. Eggsy pops himself off the desk and briskly tugs up his trousers, giving up his jacket as a lost cause. Brushing his hair back from his forehead, he leans up for one last kiss. “How’m I lookin’?”

“Well fucked,” Harry smirks.

“Good.” Eggsy laughs. He leaves Harry’s office with a sloppy salute and a brilliant smile.


End file.
